fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Chum Chum/Gallery/Season 1 segments 40-52
'Stan Arctica' CC reading comic - SA.JPG 'Man-Arctica the Ride' Girls giggle with excited legs.jpg F&C on ISE.png CC enjoying the ride.JPG|Chum Chum loves the ride. FB scared on ride.JPG|Not Fanboy, who is next to him! F&C in ice mountain.JPG Chum Chum and the gang.jpg|Friends 'Fan-bidextrous' Fanboy mistakes hand for snake.jpg Hey, did you see that, Chum Chum?.JPG Watching FB make class laugh.jpg Kyle swoons over Fanboy's symphony.JPG Kyle cries happily.JPG 'Saving Private Chum Chum' CC hit with his own paddle ball.JPG CC playing with toys in the desk drawer.jpg 'Jingle Fever' CC and Dollarnator with jingle.png That makes our hearts sing.jpg The classiest.jpg Imagem0000454.PNG B1.PNG 'Eyes on the Prize' CC holding GW toy.JPG Cereal lotus.JPG CC stares at a cereal box.JPG CC punches his first box.JPG CC ready to punch.JPG CC punching.JPG CC punches another box.JPG Chum Chum ready to punch again s1e23a.jpg Chum Chum punch pose 1 s1e23a.jpg Chum Chum punch pose 2 s1e23a.jpg Chum Chum punch pose 3 s1e23a.jpg Chum Chum punch pose 4 s1e23a.jpg Chum Chum punch pose 5 s1e23a.jpg Chum Chum punch pose 6 s1e23a.jpg Chum Chum punch pose 7 s1e23a.jpg F,C & Oz with prizes.png Chum Chum playing flute 1 s1e23a.jpg Chum Chum playing flute 2 s1e23a.jpg 'Battle of the Stands' Boys bring out lemonade stand supplies.JPG|F&C are starting to put up a lemonade stand. ready to construct a lemonade stand.JPG Chum Chum puts out the cups.JPG|Chum Chum sets up the cups. ready to juice the lemons.JPG juicing the lemonade.JPG|Chum Chum juices the lemons. Chum Chum adds the ice cubes.JPG|Chum Chum adds the ice cubes. so, what do we do now.JPG|"So, what do we do now?" No customers yet.JPG|Aaaany minute now... still no customers yet.JPG|Aaaaaany minute! Aw, we've been out here so long.JPG|"Aw, we've been out here so long." And we still haven't sold any lemonade.JPG|"And we still haven't sold any lemonade!" But it sure is keeping us cool.JPG|"But it sure is keeping us cool." think of the natural juices we added.JPG|"And just think about the natural juices we've added to the lemonade." laughing at natural juices.JPG Idea for the lemonade.jpg|"Chum Chum, that's it!" natural juices!.JPG|"Natural juices!" we need to add more natural juices.JPG|"We need to add more natural juices to our lemonade." only reason we hadn't sold any.JPG|"That's got to be the only reason why we haven't sold any." farting into the lemonade bowl.JPG let's juice up our lemonade.JPG|Let's juice up our lemonade! juicy juice!.JPG|Juicy Juice! off to get more natural juices.JPG pickle juice.JPG|Pickle juice for flavor spray cheese.JPG|Spray cheese for Vitamin D beard juice.JPG|Beard juice for manliness toy juice.JPG|Toy juice for fun comic juice - part 1.JPG|And comic juice for... comic juice - part 2.JPG ze-pow, boom! - part 1.JPG|Ze- ze-pow, boom! - part 2.JPG|pow, ze-pow, boom! - part 3.JPG|BOOM! watching the natural juices in the lemonade.JPG with our new lemonade recipe.JPG|With our new juicy secret lemonade recipe, fight off all the customers.JPG|We'll have to fight off all the customers! lemonade stand in fall.JPG|Hehe, f'all the customers. lemonade stand in winter.JPG|I mean, who doesn't like lemonade in winter? lemonade stand in spring.JPG|Any minute now, Chum. I can feel those customers c-c-coming. lemonade stand in summer.JPG I can't take it!.JPG|"I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!" Upset that CC can't take it.JPG I don't understand it!.JPG|"I don't understand it!" high-traffic location.JPG we should ask Lupe and Yo.JPG|"I don't know, maybe we should ask Lupe and Yo." What could they possibly know about it.JPG|"What could they possibly know about it?" their stand seems to be doing well.JPG|"Well, their stand seems to be doing pretty well." boys taking off.JPG Blasting to the other lemonade stand.JPG Arriving at the girls' lemonade stand.JPG|"Who put you up to this?" Lupe - hi, Fanboy.JPG|"Hi, Fanboy." CC - hi, Lupe.JPG|"Hi, Lupe." Don't 'hi, lupe' her!.JPG|"Don't "Hi, Lupe" her!" staring at the lemonade line.JPG|That's a lot... going to the back of the line.JPG|Back of the line. calling customer 83.JPG|83. 83? F&C finally have the girls respond.JPG What is the big idea, putting a lemonade stand on our corner - again.JPG|"What's the big idea, putting a lemonade stand on our corner?" It's OUR location!.JPG|"It's OUR location!" showing their lemonade stand.JPG|It's right behind us! the lemonade stand collapses.JPG it's folksy.JPG|"It's folksy." like a ghost town.JPG|"Oh, like a ghost town." Lupe offers a medium and large.JPG|Would Fanboy like medium or large? WE ARE NOT HERE FOR YOUR LEMONADE!.JPG|"WE ARE NOT HERE FOR YOUR LEMONADE!!!" F&C try to reason with Y&L.JPG Hank puts money in the jar.JPG|I can't hear you over this crowd! Mrs. Cram puts money in the jar.JPG Lenny puts money in the jar.JPG Francine puts money in the jar.JPG|Almost done... Duke puts money in the jar.JPG jar is full.JPG|"Oh, jar is full." F&C still try to reason with Yo.JPG Yo dumps the coins into the wagon.JPG|I can't hear what they're saying over the coin spill. CC about to scream.JPG Actually, yes, we would.JPG|"Actually, we would." Yo gives F&C some lemonade.JPG|Here you go. happy with lemonade in hand.JPG but we're not paying for it!.JPG|"But we're not paying for it!" EPIC evil laughter.JPG|"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" watching F&C leave without paying.JPG F&C running on the street.JPG F&C slam into each other.JPG|Oof! F&C on the ground.JPG F&C run back to their stand.JPG|Anyhow, back we go. Chum Chum gives Yo a tip.JPG|Almost forgot! Back at F&C's lemonade stand.JPG|"Dollarnator, come on!" why are they selling so much lemonade.JPG|"So, what's their secret? Why are they selling so much lemonade?" it's a process.JPG|"Don't rush me. It's a process." Dollarnator explains about the lemonade's ingredients.JPG|Identifying component ingredients: Artificial lemon flavoring, sugar substitute substitute, imitation water. begging for the analysis.JPG|Analysis... Dollarnator spits the lemonade out.JPG F&C react to the lemonade spit.JPG the lemonade's horrible.JPG|Horrible! CC doesn't understand.JPG|"I don't understand." why do they have so many customers.JPG|"If it's so bad, why do they have so many customers?" what do you see, Fanboy.JPG|"Fanboy, what do you see?" finger binoculars.JPG of all the low-down, dirty--.JPG|"Of all the low-down, dirty--" CC-what, Fanboy.JPG|"What, Fanboy?" they're adorable.JPG|"They're adorable." revenge is a dish best served cute.JPG|"Go ahead and laugh, ladies, 'cause revenge is a dish best served cute." Fanboy wants revenge.JPG CC cuteness overload.JPG|PleadChum strikes again! Lemonade stands side to side.JPG CC cuteness overload again.JPG|Nobody can resist Chum Chum's big pleading eyes of cuteness! Fanboy acting like a baby.JPG baby Fanboy laughing.JPG all but Y&L impressed at baby.JPG he doesn't scream when he sees me.JPG|"Aw, he doesn't scream when he sees me. That's adorable." he's about to say his first words.JPG|"Shh, I think he's about to say his first words." baby FB about to speak.JPG|What will he say? Buy our lemonade!.JPG|"Buy our lemonade!" thanking the crowd.JPG|Chum Chum thanks everyone for coming. hold it right there!.JPG|"Hold it right there!" she's been working under the sun too long.JPG|Clearly, she's been working under the sun too long. this is a real baby.JPG|Of course this is a real baby! we can prove he is not a real baby.JPG|Well, I can prove he's not a real baby because of this-- Yo makes Fanboy cry.JPG|WAAH! And just look at his--.JPG|And just look at his-- and his stupid-looking--.JPG|And his stupid-looking -- is the mean girl making you cry.JPG|Is the mean girl making you cry? Well, that girl is just nasty.JPG|"Well, that girl is just nasty." But he's not a baby!.JPG|"But he's not a baby!" Looks like a baby to me.JPG|"Looks like a baby to me." If that's not a baby, I don't know what is.JPG|"If that's not a baby, I don't know what is." i suppose if he is a baby....JPG|Okay, then. Well, I suppose if he is a baby... he wouldn't mind reading a man-arctica comic.JPG|He wouldn't mind reading a first edition Man-Arctica comic. baby Fanboy trying to resist.JPG|Don't do it, Fanboy! You already have twelve of those at -- watching Fanboy head for the comic.JPG|-- Home. Fanboy takes the comic.JPG Fanboy loves the comic.JPG Caught by the crowd.JPG|Uh-oh, busted! no, but I can explain.JPG|"No, but I can explain." Because...um...well... - part 1.jpg|Because... Because...um...well... - part 2.JPG|...um... Because...um...well... - part 3.JPG|...well... this isn't Yo's real hair!.JPG|This isn't Yo's real hair! Yo didn't like that secret.JPG|Oh, yeah? Well... chum chum's left leg isn't real!.JPG|Chum Chum's left leg isn't real! Chum Chum's leg springs.JPG Lupe laughs at CC's springy leg.JPG Lupe's really a robo-droid being operated by a much smaller Lupe!.JPG|Oh, yeah? Well, Lupe's really a robo-droid being operated by a much smaller Lupe! laughing at the weird secrets.JPG|I think those were fake, do you? you and your stand are going down.JPG|You and your stand are going down! having no idea what the girls will do.JPG ball of violence holds up.JPG|Wait! pathetic display.JPG|"What a pathetic display." watching Dollarnator work the FFF stand.JPG|"Dollarnator?" crowd heads for FFF stand.JPG 'Lord of the Rings' Chum chum with the scarves.png Chum chum helps kyle up.png Let's strike the set.png Let's eat the rice from the rice trick.png It was nice of you to invite me for a pony ride.png I guess you really are me.png Give it up, kyle.png 'The Incredible Chulk' Angry chulk.JPG Chulk family portrat.jpg Chulk bounces through town.png 'Norse Code' F&C greet Thorvald.JPG 'The Great Bicycle Mystery' Someone destroyed your bike.png Xl41.PNG 'A Bopwork Orange' Boog the Bopper has got to go!.jpg Chum Chum close to the camera screen.jpg Clinical trial 1.jpg Clinical trial 2.jpg Clinical trial 729.jpg CC fainting in front of the camera.jpg do you want our old lunchbox or not.JPG 'Freeze Tag' For the last time, Kyle.png Sorry fanboy, continue.png He didn't say olly-olly oxin free.png